So Close, Yet So Far
by PuffPower
Summary: George and Angelina's story, after the war. Life isn't easy for George and Angelina, especially when they have to go through a family member's death, a heartbroken breakup, and even an unplanned pregnancy. Written for the 'Your Favourite Under-Appreciated Pairing Challenge' by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff.
1. Unexpected Meeting

**A/N: This is for the 'Your favorite Under-appreciated pairing! Challenge' by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff. I can't promise to update daily like I did in 'On the Road to Parenthood', but I'll do my best!**

**Date: March 4, 2007**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting**

Angelina Johnson strolled through Diagon Alley, looking for a good birthday present for Oliver Wood. She felt a flutter in her stomach at his name: _Oliver Wood._ She sighed a little. Oliver and Angelina had been going out for nearly three months now. Angelina felt like she was in love.

Angelina spotted Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She weighed it in her mind; Oliver did like a good laugh every now and then, and it wasn't too expensive. She walked into the shop.

It was utter chaos in the store. It seemed that even though most kids were at school at this time, the shop was still popular. _Of course,_ Angelina thought gloomily, _I should be working right now, but this is just as important_. Angelina worked as a journalist for _Which Broomstick?_ She was constantly writing reviews for new brooms, and earned a fair number of Galleons because of the ever-growing popularity of Quidditch.

'Angelina?' A voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see the owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes striding toward her.

'George?' She stared, even knowing that of course he would be here, as he did own the shop.

'Haven't seen you around here,' George said, shaking her hand. 'Need something in particular?'

'Not really,' Angelina replied, looking around through the crowd. 'I'm looking for a present for Oliver Wood. Do you know anything he might like?'

'Maybe a calming draught,' George muttered under his breath.

'What was that?' Angelina asked, putting her hands on her hips and glaring.

'Nothing,' George said hurriedly. 'You could check the Quidditch section over there, he might like that. Or you could go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and get him something from there.'

'Alright, thanks,' Angelina said, walking to the back of the shop. She found a tiny broom that, when waved, would zoom out of your hand and tickle your nose. Angelina thought it was hysterical, so she brought it to the front of the room to purchase.

'Thanks for buying,' said George, handing her her change. 'Come again anytime.'

'Will do,' Angelina replied, taking her present and smiling at him. 'See you around.' With that, she left to go and wrap her present.

* * *

'Do you like it?' Angelina asked anxiously as Oliver unwrapped her present.

'It's great, love,' Oliver told her, chuckling as the broom swatted at his nose. 'Thanks.' He gave her a kiss and they snuggled.

'Happy birthday Oliver,' Angelina said, hugging him and watching the broom rise lazily toward the ceiling. 'I love you.'

'Love you too,' Oliver replied absentmindedly, stroking her hair.


	2. Comfort and Wrongdoing

**Date: April 26, 2007**

**Chapter 2: Comfort and Wrongdoing**

'Daddy...please don't leave me,' Angelina sobbed at her father's bedside.

'I'm sorry, Angie,' her father croaked, stroking her cheek. 'I'll see you sooner than you think. You'll be alright.' He closed his eyes.

'Daddy?' His chest had stopped rising. _'Daddy!' _Angelina threw herself on his chest and cried.

'It's alright, Angelina,' her mother said, tears falling on their interlocked hands. 'He's in a better place now.'

'Don't give me that crap!' Angelina screamed at her mother, leaping up from her chair and knocking it over. 'He should be here with us!' She let go of her mother's hand and Apparated to the first place she thought of: The Leaky Cauldron. Angelina stumbled into Diagon Alley and crashed into a brick wall, sinking to the ground. She sat there, sobbing over the loss of her father. He didn't deserve to die from something so trivial as a heart attack. And the doctors had said he would be alright after his first one. Then his heart rate had spun out of control again, and he had barely had time to say goodbye before dying.

Angelina could barely grasp the concept. Her father was gone. The man who had rocked her to sleep when she was little, who had comforted her when she was thirteen and had just had her first heartbreak, who had taught her how to read, play Quidditch, and dance. He was gone.

'Angelina?' She looked up and saw George through her tears.

'Oh Lord,' Angelina muttered, struggling to get up. George offered her his hand, which she gladly took, pulling herself up.

'Are you alright?' George asked her. _Who knew he could be so gentle in times like these? Oliver wouldn't have known what to say in this situation,_ Angelina thought.

'It's nothing,' Angelina said, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

'You're crying. Doesn't seem like nothing to me,' George observed, looking straight into her eyes.

'It's just...my dad just died.' Angelina felt another tear trickle down her cheek.

'Oh...I'm sorry.' And just like that, Angelina threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. He returned the hug, holding her tightly so she wouldn't fall. She suddenly pulled back from the hug, looking him in the eyes. Then she kissed him, full on the mouth.

He made a noise of surprise, but didn't pull away. They continued to kiss until Angelina gasped and stumbled backward.

'Ange...'

'No, I can't,' Angelina mumbled, turning away.

'But, Angelina - ' George started again.

'No! I'm with Oliver.' She picked up her purse and turned back. 'I'm sorry. This was a mistake.' She gave him an apologetic look and hurried back to the entrance to Diagon Alley, never looking back.


	3. Forgive and Forget

**Date: May 2, 2007**

**Chapter 3: Forgive and Forget**

Angelina walked into The Hog's Head and flopped down at the counter heavily. 'One firewhiskey, please,' she told Aberforth, who grumbled and banged the bottle down in front of her.

'Three sickles.' Angelina threw the coins on the counter, taking a swig from the bottle. It burned on the way down, and she gave a little cough. A man sat next to her and asked for a Firewhiskey as well. She turned to see who her drinking partner was.

'George?'

He gulped down the Firewhiskey he had just drunk and had a mild coughing fit. When he was done, he spluttered, 'What're you doing here?'

'Well, you know...the ceremony and all...I just didn't think I could stand it this year,' Angelina replied, tears coming to her eyes at the thought of her father, who had always held her hand as they grieved for the ones lost in the war. 'You?'

'Never gone,' George replied gravely, tipping the bottle up again.

'Oh...' Angelina remembered Fred, the happy, lively boy she had gone to the Yule Ball with. 'I don't think I could stand it if I were in your situation.'

'Yeah,' George agreed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. There was a silence as they both drank, and then Angelina spoke again.

'Look, about the other day, I'm sorry,' she told George.

'It's fine,' he replied, but she went on anyway.

'I was upset and I used you,' she said regretfully, spinning the bottle in her hands. 'I shouldn't've.'

'It's alright,' George said, and Angelina turned to look at him. Then she raised her bottle.

'To forgiving and forgetting,' she said, clinking her bottle against his. There was a glimmer of a smile on George's face for a split second, and then they both drank.

* * *

'I'm home!' Angelina yelled, attempting to drop her purse on its hook. She missed and it landed on the floor instead, to which she muttered, 'Bloody double straps. Not like you need two straps on a purse anyway.' She stumbled into the kitchen to find her mother with her hands on her hips.

'Where have you been?' her mother asked, glaring at Angelina.

'Out,' Angelina replied unhelpfully, plopping herself into a chair. Her mother's eyes narrowed.

'Have you been _drinking?'_ her mother said, raising her voice.

'Yeah. What's it to you?' Angelina rubbed her head, trying to see more clearly.

Her mother sighed. 'Well, you'll regret it in the morning anyhow. Go on upstairs now,' she said, ushering Angelina up to bed. Angelina tripped over her own feet and leaned on the railing to go upstairs, stopping only to relieve her dizziness. Then she fell into bed and promptly went to sleep.


	4. Hurting

**Date: June 7, 2007**

**Chapter 4: Hurting**

'Oliver, do you want to go see a Muggle film tonight?' Angelina asked, twirling the cord of the phone around her finger.

'Mm,' Oliver replied absentmindedly on the other end. 'Maybe not tonight.'

'Then _when?'_ Angelina snapped. 'You've already blown me off twice this week. We haven't seen each other in a month, and we-'

'Angie, I've got to go,' Oliver interrupted. Before Angelina could say another word, he had hung up. She slammed the phone onto the receiver.

Oliver had been very distant from Angelina these past few weeks. Every time she called him, he didn't sound very busy, but still refused to talk to her. 'That's it,' Angelina said determinedly, picking up her purse. 'If he won't tell me what he's up to, I'll find out myself.' She Apparated a few blocks away from his Muggle-owned flat and walked over. She pulled out the key he had given her three months ago and opened the door. Then she gasped and dropped her purse.

Oliver, _her_ Oliver, was wrapped up with some other girl. She was moaning as they snogged, and Oliver seemed to be having a brilliant time as well. 'I don't believe it!' she said in a barely audible whisper. Oliver looked up and immediately pulled back from the girl.

'Angelina! What're you doing here?' he asked, looking uncomfortable.

'You blew me off again. I wanted to see what was up with you,' Angelina replied, glaring. 'And look what I find out! You're _cheating _on me!'

'It's not what it looks like!' Oliver stammered.

'Well, that's good,' Angelina said, advancing furiously. 'Because it _looks_ like you were snogging another girl!' Said girl turned around at that point, and Angelina recognised her.

_'Katie?'_ she cried, looking at her old friend.

'I'm sorry, Ange!' her friend said, inching away from Oliver. 'I didn't mean to hurt you!'

'Bullshit!' Angelina yelled back at her. 'If you really didn't want to hurt me, you wouldn't snog _my_ boyfriend!'

'Angie-' Oliver started.

'Go die in a hole!' Angelina screamed, effectively cutting him off. She picked up her purse, threw her key at him, and slammed the door behind her as she left. Then she Apparated to Diagon Alley, wanting comfort from a person who had given it to her before.

Angelina burst into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, crying. George turned around instantly. 'Angelina!' he said, running to comfort his friend. 'Verity, can you manage the shop for a few minutes?' His assistant nodded quickly, and George took Angelina outside. 'What's wrong?' he asked her once they were situated against the wall of the shop.

'He cheated on me!' Angelina hiccuped through her tears. 'And I thought he really loved me...'

George took a sharp breath. Then he hugged her, rubbing her back. 'I'm sorry.' Those were all the words needed and Angelina buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed.

'Look, Ange,' George said, and Angelina looked up. 'Anyone who would want to cheat on you is a pile of crap. Don't worry about him. You deserve better,' he said, and she looked at him with watery eyes.

'Thanks,' she said hoarsely, putting her head on his shoulder again. 'For everything.' He rubbed her back in response, and she closed her eyes, letting all her emotions flow out onto his shoulder.


	5. Getting Over It

**Date: October 24, 2007**

**Chapter 5: Getting Over It**

'Mum, you really didn't have to do all this,' Angelina said, her hands over her mouth.

'Oh, but I wanted to, dear. Everyone deserves something special on their birthday!' her mother said, kissing her cheek. She had rented a ballroom a few blocks away from their home and invited all of Angelina's former classmates to a grand birthday ball. Needless to say, the room was packed. 'Now go have fun! But don't have too much to drink,' she added, remembering the fiasco on the anniversary of the war.

'I won't,' Angelina said airily, sweeping away through the crowd. She spotted Oliver and Katie dancing happily and averted her eyes from the scene. She sat down at a small round table and took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. She was watching Harry Potter and a pregnant Ginny Weasley dance when a voice spoke behind her.

'May I have this dance?' She turned around to see George offering his hand. She smiled and took it, and he pulled her into the crowd. 'Might I say, you look beautiful tonight, my lady,' he said exaggeratedly, twirling her around.

She giggled. 'Why thank you, my charming prince,' she offered with a curtsy.

'You do look lovely tonight, though,' George said, suddenly serious.

'Thanks,' she mumbled, turning away, but George put a finger under her chin and turned her face back to his. Then he kissed her.

She felt warmth like she never had when Oliver kissed her. It was the feeling of truly being loved, and she returned the kiss blissfully. Then George broke away. 'Do you want to sit?' he asked, and she nodded, suddenly elated. They sat and chatted for a while until Angelina spotted Oliver coming toward her.

'Will you excuse me?' Angelina said, getting up. She walked over to her ex-boyfriend. 'What do you want?' she asked scathingly.

'Why were you kissing _him?'_ Oliver hissed.

'Why shouldn't I?' Angelina countered. 'As far as I'm concerned, we're done.'

'Angie,' Oliver said, catching her arm as she turned to leave. 'You can do better.'

'No,' Angelina said, 'I could've done better when I was dating you. Goodbye, Oliver.' Then she wrenched her arm out of his grip and walked back over to George.

'Trouble?' he asked, pulling her chair out for her.

'No,' Angelina answered, looking back at Oliver stalking into the crowd. 'Not anymore.'


	6. Falling in Love

**Date: November 9, 2007**

**Chapter 6: Falling in Love**

'Hi Dad.' Angelina brushed some snow off of her father's grave. WILLIAM JOHNSON, it read. 1963 - 2007. LOVING HUSBAND AND FATHER. A tear fell down Angelina's cheek as she conjured a bouquet of white roses to lay on his gravestone. She knelt in front of it and placed a hand over his name. 'I hope you're doing alright,' she went on, not feeling in the least bit foolish for talking to no one. She knew her father could hear her. 'I know you're in a better place now, but I really just wish you were with me. Is that selfish of me?'

'Not at all,' answered someone behind her, and she turned to see George, who was carrying flowers.

'Hi,' she said, standing up. 'What're you doing here?'

'You know,' George said, gesturing to a grave nearby. 'I wanted to visit him.'

'Oh,' Angelina mumbled, looking down. 'I'm sorry. I know how difficult it must be for you.'

'I know,' George said, walking over to the grave and arranging the flowers next to it. He stood and came back over to her.

'How've you been doing?' he asked, wiping a tear from her cheek with his glove.

'Alright, I guess. Bit lonely, though,' Angelina replied, reaching up and putting her hand over his. 'My mum and I haven't talked in a while.'

'Oh.' They were both quiet for a moment, and then George withdrew his hand and spoke again. 'Angelina?'

'Hmm?'

'Do you maybe want to go out sometime?'

Angelina looked at him, startled. Then she smiled. 'I'd love to, actually.'

George relaxed. 'Brilliant. Are you free this Saturday?' They made plans to meet at the shop the following Saturday, and then Angelina bade George goodbye and turned back to her father's grave.

'Don't worry, Dad,' she said. 'I'm doing fine.'

* * *

On Saturday evening, Angelina dressed particularly carefully. She chose some of her Muggle clothes; a silky lilac shirt and jeans. Then she headed out to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where George was waiting for her, looking smart in a casual suit.

'My lady,' he said, offering her his arm.

'My gentleman,' Angelina grinned back and took his arm. They Apparated to a restaurant in London, where the waiter showed them to a table.

'George, this seems rather expensive,' Angelina said, looking around at the extravagant decorations and shiny plates.

'Don't worry about it,' George said, waving a hand. 'It's on me.' Angelina nodded uncomfortably. She'd never felt right about letting the man pay on a date. Or was it a date? Perhaps they were simply having dinner together, as friends.

'Angelina?' She was jerked out of her thoughts as the waiter stared at her.

'Oh,' Angelina said, blushing. 'I'll have a steak, medium rare please.'

The waiter nodded and jotted it down. 'And you, sir?' he asked, turning his gaze to George.

'I'll take the same.' He nodded and walked off. Angelina noticed that he had a bit of toilet tissue stuck to his trainers and she started to giggle uncontrollably.

'What?' George asked, bewildered. 'What is it?'

'The waiter...' Angelina snickered. 'He had some toilet tissue stuck to his shoe!' He stared as she continued to laugh. Then, unexpectedly, he began to chuckle as well. They laughed until tears came from their eyes, and then George stopped abruptly.

'What is it?' Angelina asked, wiping her eyes with her napkin.

'Nothing,' George said hesitantly. Angelina raised an eyebrow and he caved. 'It's just that I haven't laughed like that since Fred died.'

Angelina suddenly became serious again. 'Oh,' she mumbled, looking away. 'Sor - '

'Don't be sorry,' George cut her off. 'I don't think Fred would have wanted me to be so serious all the time. He'd want me to have a good laugh. Jokes were what he lived for.' Tears came to his eyes as he said it, and Angelina reached across the table to grasp his hand.

'Fred would have been proud to see how far you've gotten,' she told him. 'He'd be glad to see you're still alive, and trying to live as best you can.' George nodded and they pulled their hands away as the waiter arrived with their food. Ravenous, Angelina reached for her steak. They chatted about work and home and family. Before they knew it, the night was over.

'May I drop you home?' George asked, paying the bill.

'I'd like that, thanks,' Angelina replied, picking up her purse. They Apparated outside her house, and Angelina attempted to pull out her key but was stopped by George.

'I really like you, Angelina,' he said, looking her straight in the eye. She could see the sincerity in the statement.

'I like you a lot, too, George,' she replied, searching his face for the slightest giveaway of his feelings. He held her hands in his, and then suddenly pulled her close so their lips met.

And it was pure love that must have exploded between them, because when they finally broke apart Angelina couldn't breathe. She flashed a smile, said good night to him, and walked into her house. She closed the door and slid down against it, heart beating fast for the boy she was falling in love with.


	7. Meet the Family

**Date: December 10, 2007**

**Chapter 7: Meet the Family**

'But _George,_' Angelina complained.

'Come on, Ange. Don't you think it's time for them to know?'

Angelina sighed. George had come over every day to try to coax her into coming with him to the next Weasley gathering. He wanted to introduce her to everyone as his girlfriend, something she wasn't too comfortable with. She loved George, but his family scared her a bit. What with a world hero and the renowned caster of the Bat Bogey Hex, George's family was a rather frightening bunch.

'Please?' George added, doing his best to make a puppy-dog face.

'Oh alright then,' Angelina huffed, and George pumped his fist in the air. 'But tell them ahead of time so they don't attempt to murder me, please.' George chuckled and pulled her close.

* * *

And that was how, six days later, Angelina found herself on the threshold of the craziest looking house she'd ever seen. 'We call it the Burrow,' George explained, seeing the look on her face. 'It's home to me.' Angelina smiled, threw her hair back, and opened the door to mass chaos.

She counted nine little children running around and screaming. Mrs Weasley struggled to get through to set the table. The soup she was carrying nearly tipped over as a little boy giggling madly shot between her legs.

'George!' she said, spotting her son. 'Thank goodness. Couldn't give me a hand, could you?' George went to help his mother, leaving Angelina standing awkwardly on the doorstep. A beautiful blonde girl, seeming about seven, pulled at her trouser leg.

'Who're you?' she asked, staring suspiciously at Angelina.

'Erm...' Angelina replied, not quite sure what to say. 'I'm a friend of your Uncle George's.' The girl nodded, satisfied, and went off to play with a boy, whose hair turned turquoise at the sight of her. Angelina blinked.

'Angelina!' She turned to see Harry walking toward her, a baby boy in his arms. 'Fancy meeting you here. What's up?'

'Oh, nothing,' Angelina said airily, waving a hand. 'George invited me.'

Harry's eyebrows went up. 'Did he now? Glad to see he's finally found a girlfriend.' Angelina blushed, and before she could say anything, Harry had patted her on the back and left.

Then George reappeared at her elbow. 'Sorry about that,' he said, picking up her hand. 'Ready?' She nodded and they headed to the dining room.

The noise died down some as the inhabitants saw the new arrival. 'Everyone,' George said to the family, 'I'm sure most of you know Angelina.' He paused for a moment, and when she nodded he went on. 'We're dating now.'

Mrs Weasley dissolved into hysterics with George trying to calm her. ('My baby boy is dating again!' 'Mum, I'm nearly thirty!') Some of the women fluttered over to Angelina, asking questions such as 'How on earth did you get him to open up?' Angelina tried to answer truthfully, by saying 'I really don't know. Maybe the person you love can just do that to you.' At which point they started to ooh and ahh. Mr Weasley looked mildly amused at the whole scene.

When everyone had calmed down, they began to eat. Angelina had never tasted such delicious food, not even at Hogwarts. She gorged herself on everything Mrs Weasley put in front of her. When she was done, she could tell she was not the only one who was feeling bloated. Some were actually groaning.

Eventually Harry and Ginny stood up, Harry awkwardly balancing his son and trying to help his pregnant wife up at the same time. 'If you'll excuse us, we've got a Healer's appointment,' Harry said. 'Hope to see you around, Angelina.' She nodded and they left. Everyone else began to trickle out of the house as well.

'That was fun,' Angelina sighed, exhausted.

'Well, that's my family,' George said with a grin. 'Fun.' She chuckled and Apparated back home, feeling nearly ready to pop.

If they kept feeding her like that, she might grow to love George's insane family.


	8. Mistakes

**Date: January 3, 2008**

**Chapter 8: Mistakes**

Funny how one mistake could change your entire life.

What had started out as a quick New Year's Quidditch game with some old classmates had turned into something much more frightening. Angelina had reached out to grab the Quaffle Alicia shot to her. She had made the mistake of overestimating how far she could reach. Her broom had flipped over and she had fallen, plummeting toward the ground. She'd felt a spell wash over her body, but it was too late. Her body had hit the ground with a terrible thump.

And now Angelina lay in the grass as her friends raced toward her. Everything was blurry, and she could only make out shapes of people. She spotted George, who was recognisable by his missing ear. He was yelling something to the others, but everything was out of focus...

'Ange?' He was right above her, she realised. 'Can you hear me?' She tried to open her mouth to answer, but everything turned black instead.

* * *

When Angelina awoke, she was in a room she recognised as her own. Sitting beside her was George. He sat up straighter when he realised she was awake. 'Ange,' he said, reaching out and grasping her hand. 'How're you feeling?'

'Alright, I guess,' Angelina said, wincing as she sat up. 'I fell...'

'Yeah,' George replied. 'Nearly gave me a bloody heart attack, too.'

Angelina gave a weak chuckle. 'Sorry. Didn't realise me nearly getting killed was so traumatising for you.'

George smiled wryly, then became serious. 'I'm glad you're alright.'

'Yeah, well, me too,' Angelina replied. 'How long d'you think I've got to stay here?'

'Your mum said a few days at least,' George muttered irritably. 'The Cushioning Charm did protect you a bit, or you'd've been squashed. You did break your arm, though, and your mum says you "need to recover, so no visiting her for three days."'

'Do you know,' Angelina said, smirking, 'that was a rather accurate imitation.' A thought struck her then, and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 'Wait a minute. If she banned you from coming, how did you get in?'

George suddenly looked fidgety. 'I might have climbed in through your window.' Angelina raised an eyebrow, and he went on hastily. 'Not that I'd do it again, I just wanted to be here when you woke up.'

Angelina softened slightly. 'Well, alright then.' She tried to stifle a yawn, but George immediately got up.

'If you're tired, I'd better go,' he said, but Angelina stopped him.

'No, wait. Stay. Just until I fall asleep.' George sat back down and Angelina closed her eyes.

* * *

'Mum, I feel fine,' Angelina protested three days later as her mother plopped a tray onto her lap.

'You're fine when I say you're fine,' was her mother's reply. She gingerly felt Angelina's arm, and when she was satisfied that Angelina was fully cured, she said, 'Alright. You can go once you've eaten.'

Angelina sighed in relief and bolted down her porridge. Then she grabbed her purse and attempted to leave.

'Oh, Angelina, dear?' Angelina froze and turned to see her mother coming out of the kitchen. 'If you're going out, I have a list of errands.' Her mother pushed a yellow piece of paper into her hands with a hurried 'Thanks' and sent her daughter on her way.

Angelina sighed and looked down at the paper in her hand. Shopping, picking up clothes from Madam Malkin's, exchanging Muggle money. Good Lord, she was never going to get to see George. Resigned to her fate, Angelina set off to the market.

Nearly four hours later, Angelina had finally completed the list of errands. She hurriedly dropped everything at her mother's house and then headed straight for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. 'Angelina!' George said in surprise as she finally flew through the doors. 'Didn't expect to see you. How are you?'

'Fine,' Angelina gasped out, trying to catch her breath. 'Perfectly cured. I meant to come earlier, but my dear mum needed me to run errands.'

George chuckled. 'Well, we're just closing up. D'you want to come over for dinner?'

'Sure,' Angelina said. 'My mum probably won't mind much.'

'Great. Just give me a few minutes to finish up here, would you?' Angelina nodded and receded into a corner until George came out from behind the counter. 'All done. Shall we?'

'You know,' Angelina said as George poured a few Galleons into his wallet, 'I've never actually seen your place.'

'It's not far,' George assured her. 'You'll see.' He headed for the stairs at the back of the shop.

'I thought we were going to your house,' Angelina said, slightly confused.

'Oh, we are,' George said. 'I live above the shop.'

Angelina grinned. 'Of course you do. So you can have a full prankster's supply a few steps away from your bed.'

George laughed as they entered the flat. 'Quite true. Now, I haven't cooked anything yet, so you might have to wait a bit to eat.'

'That's fine,' Angelina said, putting her purse down. 'I can even help if you'd like.' As George was putting the pot on the stove, Angelina looked around. It was a quaint little place, although it may have seemed smaller for the clutter. 'Honestly, George, can't you even clean up after yourself?' she said, picking up a pair of underpants from the dining table.

'Give those back,' George snapped, snatching the underpants back. Angelina giggled. 'And for your information, I can clean up after myself. I do it every Sunday.'

'Oh, how fastidious,' Angelina said, snickering. 'Mr George Weasley ought to be given the award for cleanest wizard!'

'I wouldn't go that far,' George said, waving the underpants at her. 'I may be clean, but there's some people who have no lives.' Angelina laughed. 'Anyway, you could give me the award for best pasta. I'd say it's better than restaurant food.'

'I'm sure,' Angelina said sarcastically, sitting down at the table. A few minutes later, George announced that 'dinner is served!' Angelina had to give it to him, he could make a great plate of pasta.

'So?' George said, twirling his noodles around his fork. 'How is it?'

'Mediocre at best,' Angelina replied seriously. She ruined the effect with a playful grin.

'Oh is it now?' George asked, raising his eyebrows. 'I'd like to see you do better.'

'Fine,' Angelina said, placing another forkful in her mouth. 'Next time we have dinner, I'll cook. Then we'll see who's better here.'

'You're on,' George said, accidentally waving his fork at her and flinging the pasta onto her face. Angelina's mouth fell open, and they both sat there horrified until Angelina threw a forkful of her pasta back at him. That was what snapped them, and they started a food war. George scooped up some mashed potatoes and smashed them on her head, to which she responded by throwing the whole bowl in his face. Then he upended the pasta sauce on her, so she pushed him, and he pulled her close and kissed her.

They both relaxed, covered in food, and then Angelina broke away. 'One moment,' she said, and she wiped them both clean with her wand. Then they resumed their kissing. It was passionate, more so than she had ever felt with Oliver. Soon they weren't just kissing sweetly, they were snogging intensely. George's hands found their way to the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up, but she stopped him.

'Wait, George.'

He looked into her eyes in confusion. 'What is it?'

'Don't get me wrong,' Angelina said hastily, seeing the look on his face. 'I want to, I really do. It's just - I've never - ' She felt her face starting to turn red.

George dropped his hands. 'You haven't? But I thought - with Oliver?'

'No,' Angelina said. 'He wanted to, but I wasn't ready yet. Have you - ?'

'No,' George answered. 'I've never loved someone as much as I love you.' When Angelina looked away guiltily, he turned her face back toward his. 'I'm not going to force you,' he said seriously. 'When you're ready, I'll be ready.'

'No,' Angelina said. 'I'm ready now.'

'Are you sure?' George's eyes searched hers for a truthful answer, and she nodded.

'I want to,' she said, and that was all George needed to resume his tugging at her shirt. This time, she let him pull it off, and they began to snog again. They collapsed onto the bed, pulling off each other's clothes in a passionate frenzy. And when the time came, George was gentle and cautious. Angelina knew she was giving the purest part of her to her one love, and George felt the same way.

And if it hadn't been her second mistake, she might have cherished it.


	9. Shocking

**Date: February 14, 2008**

**Chapter 9: Shocking**

'Morning, Ange,' called George over his shoulder as Angelina swung into the shop. 'I'll just be a minute.'

Angelina nodded and waited by the door, trying not to get pushed over by the crowd of people shoving their way in. Verity had said she and the other interns could manage the shop for Valentine's Day, so today it would just be Angelina and George.

'Want to come with me to get my coat?' George asked, calling a hurried 'Thanks' to Verity over his shoulder.

'Why not?' Angelina answered, reaching out and interlocking her fingers with his. Once they were upstairs, she said, 'Happy Valentine's Day.'

'Happy Valentine's Day,' he returned, pulling her in for a kiss. Just as they were really getting into it, Angelina felt a tug in her stomach and bolted for the bathroom.

'Angelina?' George called behind her. She threw herself into the room and landed just in time to vomit into the toilet. George pushed the door open and entered after her. 'Are you alright? Maybe we shouldn't go today. We could just stay here if you'd like.'

'I'm alright,' Angelina gasped, receding from the toilet. 'I feel fine.' It was half-true. She still felt sick, but not so much that she needed to throw up again.

'I don't care if you think you're alright,' George said, following her out of the bathroom. 'I just saw you throw up. That pretty much screams "sick" to me.'

'I'm fine,' Angelina insisted. 'Really.'

George rolled his eyes. 'So stubborn. Don't make me do this the hard way.'

'Oh yeah?' Angelina said, raising her eyebrows. 'And what would that be?'

'This,' George answered, and she squealed as he scooped her up and plopped her on the bed. Then he cast a binding charm on her so she couldn't move. She struggled for a moment, then glared at her boyfriend, who chuckled. 'I did warn you,' he said, waving his wand teasingly. 'You're not going anywhere until I'm satisfied you're well.'

Then Angelina was subjected to several tests, and finally George was forced to admit that there was nothing wrong with her. 'See? I told you,' Angelina said haughtily as George removed the binding charm.

'But then why did you throw up?' George asked, still concerned.

'It was probably just something silly. Maybe I ate something bad,' Angelina said dismissively. 'Now can we _please_ go?'

'Only after you've brushed your teeth,' George said, and Angelina screamed in frustration.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, George and Angelina Apparated to Hogsmeade. They huddled close to each other as the bitter wind swept through the village. 'I could go for a butterbeer,' Angelina said, teeth chattering. George nodded and they hurried to The Three Broomsticks, where they sighed in the warmth.

'I'll find us a table,' Angelina said, leaving George to make his way to the counter.

'Two butterbeers, please,' George said to Madam Rosmerta, who was beginning to grey. He handed over the appropriate amount of money and then sat down next to Angelina, sliding one bottle across the table.

As they both drank, Angelina commented, 'It's just like we're in school again, isn't it, George?'

'Yeah,' George agreed, reaching over to hold her hand. 'But the chairs are a lot smaller than I remember.' Angelina laughed. 'There's actually something I've been meaning to ask you,' he went on.

'Oh yeah?' Angelina said, sipping her butterbeer.

'Do you want to move in with me?' Angelina put her bottle down, surprised. George hastily backtracked. 'I mean, only if you want to. We don't even have to, you can stay with your mum. And I'm sure-'

'George!' Angelina cut her rambling boyfriend off. 'I'd love to move in with you.'

'Oh,' George said, relaxing. 'Well, that's good then. When can you move in?'

'I don't have a lot of stuff,' Angelina said thoughtfully, drinking from the bottle again. 'I suppose I could be in by the end of the week.'

'Great, then,' George said, taking a drink as well, and they moved on to other topics.

* * *

'Thanks for the day out,' Angelina said as she and George walked up to her house.

'It was fun,' George replied, stopping in front of the door. 'I love you,' he added.

She turned back. 'I love you, too,' she said, and they leaned in for a kiss.

BANG!

'Oh, Angelina, you're back!' Angelina groaned inwardly at the sight of her mother beaming in the doorway. Couldn't a girl have one moment of privacy?

'Hi, Mum,' Angelina said exasperatedly. She turned to George. 'I'll see you later,' she said, walking to her mother.

'Yeah, see you,' George said, sounding rather disappointed. She shot him a look of regret as the door swung closed. George sighed and Apparated back to the shop.

* * *

'I think that's everything,' Angelina said, plunking a box down on the bed. The place was in more disarray than ever, with George and Angelina's things mingling in the strangest places.

'So you're finally moved in,' George said, pulling her in for a kiss.

'Finally,' Angelina sighed.

'What did your mum say?' George asked warily.

'The usual. "You barely know him, and you're moving in with him? I hope you're making a good decision for yourself, Angelina Marie Johnson!"' Angelina giggled. 'She wasn't too happy, at any rate.'

'My mum too,' George said. '"I hope you're not doing this for some silly reason, George! You're far too young to be making these kinds of decisions!" As if,' he added. 'I'm nearly thirty.'

'Well, anyway.' Angelina looked around at the mess of a flat. 'How shall we clean this place up?'

'You're the girl, you figure it out,' George muttered, and when Angelina turned to look at him he quickly said, 'I mean, why don't you do this half and I'll do the other?'

'Good idea,' Angelina said loftily, waving her wand to organise the room. Everything flew into place, landing neatly in their homes.

George rolled his eyes. 'I suppose you could just do that.' He did the same and soon the flat was cleaner than it had ever been.

'Now was that so hard?' Angelina asked sweetly. 'You could have done that ages ago, you know.'

'Yeah, well.' They surveyed their work, and then Angelina spoke up.

'There's only one bed,' she realised.

'So?'

Angelina thought for a moment, then said, 'Nothing.' They smiled at each other and went about unpacking the rest of Angelina's things.

* * *

'Ange?'

'Don't come in!'

George ignored her and opened the door anyway to find her kneeling in front of the toilet. 'Ange, that's the fourth time this week. Don't you think you should get checked?'

'I'm _fine_,' Angelina insisted.

'Well, I made an appointment for St Mungo's for tomorrow at three.' Angelina gave him a pointed look, and he went on. 'Just go. It won't hurt if there's nothing wrong, and if there is, we'll know. Please? For me?'

'Don't play that card,' Angelina said. 'But fine, I'll go.'

'Good,' George said, and they both started to get ready for the day.

* * *

Angelina tapped her toe impatiently in the waiting room of St Mungo's. 'Angelina Johnson?' she heard a voice call. She stood up and headed over to the Healer. 'My name is Healer Smith,' said the Healer genially. 'I've been the Weasleys' Healer for a very long time! Shall we get started?'

Angelina followed her to a nice office. There were several pictures on the walls, some of which, Angelina noticed, had been signed by a Weasley. 'Now, then,' said Healer Smith, motioning for Angelina to sit on the table. 'I understand you've been throwing up a lot.'

'Yes,' Angelina said, hoisting herself up. 'I didn't think much of it, but it's been going on for a week.' The Healer examined her, then told her to take a sample of her urine, which Angelina did. 'Now just wait here until I get the results,' Healer Smith said, and she left Angelina in her own thoughts.

Angelina had no idea how long she'd been waiting when Healer Smith finally came back. 'I've got the results,' she said, 'but first I want to ask you a few questions.'

'Alright,' Angelina said, having no idea where this was going.

'Now, then. Are you sexually active?'

Angelina blushed. 'Yes.'

'And do you use protection?'

Angelina thought back. 'Yes.'

'And when was your last period?'

'A little over month ago. I did think that was a little weird, actually.'

The Healer sighed. 'Well, the results came back positive for pregnancy. A month and a half, by the looks of it.'

Angelina's heart stopped. Her stomach sank and her mouth fell open in horror. _Pregnant. _She wasn't even married! And here she was with a baby on the way. What would her father say?

'I'm judging by the look on your face that this baby wasn't planned?' The Healer said gently. Angelina shook her head no. 'Well, you have some options. You could give the baby up for adoption, or you could terminate it.'

Angelina thought for a few moments, then said, 'Can I get back to you on that?'

Healer Smith smiled. 'Of course you can. But know that once you've progressed past three months you can't terminate it.' Angelina nodded and left quickly. She Apparated to the flat and sat on the bed, thinking.

What was she going to _do?_ She and George couldn't raise this baby, they had no idea how, and they weren't even married! _How could I have been so stupid?_ Angelina thought, letting out a little sob. Just then, she heard a crack downstairs and immediately rearranged her features into a thoughtful face.

'Hey, Ange,' George said frantically.

'What's happened?' Angelina asked, leaping off the bed.

'We've got to go to the hospital. Ginny's gone into labour.' George looked around and spotted his jacket, which he pulled on.

'Good Lord, is she alright?' Angelina asked anxiously, grabbing her purse.

'Well, she's been through two births already, so I'm sure she's fine,' George said, and together they Apparated back to the hospital.

* * *

'How long is this going to take?' Angelina yawned. They had been waiting nearly six hours for Ginny to have the baby.

'Births take a long time,' George said knowingly. Angelina felt a flutter in her stomach at the thought of how long she would have to wait if she gave birth. She tried to ignore the thought.

'Healer Smith!' George said suddenly, and Angelina looked up to find the Healer hurrying back to Ginny's room.

'Oh, hello George. And Angelina, how are you?'

'Fine, thanks,' Angelina mumbled.

'How's Ginny?' George asked.

'She'll be a while yet,' the Healer replied, sighing and pushing open the door.

George turned back to Angelina. 'I forgot to ask. How did your appointment go?'

'It's nothing,' Angelina muttered, looking away.

'Good,' George said, and he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Angelina tried to hide her shame.

* * *

Angelina was nearly asleep when the doors to Ginny's room blasted open. 'It's a girl!' Harry yelled joyfully, and the rest of the family got up to offer their congrats. Angelina smiled with the others, but inside she felt like she might explode. She had to tell someone.

'George?' she said.

'Hmm? What?' George answered, not really paying attention.

'I think I'll visit my dad,' Angelina said.

'Okay,' George said, still distracted. Angelina sighed and Apparated to the graveyard.

'Hi, Dad,' she said, kneeling in front of the gravestone. 'I need to talk to someone, and I can't think of anyone better than you.' She took a deep breath and continued. 'Dad, I've done something I shouldn't have, and now I'm going to pay the price.' She swallowed.

'I'm pregnant, Dad.'

'_What?'_


	10. Making Decisions

**Date: February 26, 2008**

**Chapter 10: Making Decisions**

'_What?'_

Angelina gasped and spun around. Standing in front of her was George, with a shocked expression on his face. 'I didn't want you to find out this way,' she said hurriedly.

'You're pregnant.' It was a statement, not a question. George sank into the melting snow with his face in his hands. 'I'm so sorry,' he said. Angelina knelt next to him.

'You don't have to worry,' she said comfortingly. 'I've made my decision. I'm going to have an abortion.'

His head snapped back up. 'What?'

'It's where you get rid of the baby. We can't raise it, George, we're not even married! It's just best if we get rid of it, and then if we ever get married, we can have children we're ready for.'

At this, George said, 'Don't, Ange. You don't have to get rid of it. We can raise it together.'

'But George, it's my body,' Angelina said. 'I don't want to get big, and I honestly am not ready to raise a child. I'm still a child myself,' she added with a wry chuckle.

'Ange-'

She cut him off. 'I've made my decision, George. I'm not keeping it.' She turned to leave, but George caught her.

'It's my kid too, Ange. Unless-' He narrowed his eyes, and she shook her head.

'You were my first and only,' she promised.

He went on. 'It's my kid too. I should get a say in this.'

Angelina rounded on him. 'Well, it's my life! Do you realize what having a baby would be like for me, George? I'd be the one who'd have to suffer through nine months of pregnancy, and the birth, and the breastfeeding! I'd be so busy I wouldn't have any time for myself!' she all but screamed. 'Forget it,' she said in a lower voice. 'You're not going to change my mind.' She Apparated away, leaving George standing by himself by her father's grave.

* * *

'Ange? Are you asleep?' George asked softly into the covers.

'Well, I'm not now,' came the reply, and George gently pulled the duvet off of her. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were tear streaks on her face.

'I'm sorry, Ange,' George said. 'It is your body, and you should get to make the final decision. But I think I should be able to at least try to convince you.'

'Then try,' Angelina challenged.

He took a deep breath and started. 'Ange, think about it. This isn't just something in you. This is a _baby_, something we created out of love. I can support a family, you know I can. We can move out of this place, get married, and when the time comes you'll be ready to have the baby. You can work from home, so you won't miss too much, and I'll do everything I can to help you.' He sat down on the bed and took her hand. 'I want this baby, Ange. I don't want you to give up something we created.'

Angelina sighed. 'Give me some time to think. I need to sort my thoughts out.'

'Sure,' George said, stroking her hair. 'I'll sleep on the couch, if you'd like.'

'Thanks,' she murmured, and she slid back under the covers.

* * *

George and Angelina still hadn't spoken about the pregnancy. Angelina had thrown up a few more times, and George would reassuringly rub her back, but other than that they made no acknowledgment to the baby. Now, a week later, Angelina came to George as they were getting ready for bed.

'I've made my decision,' she said, twisting her hands.

George stopped putting on his pyjamas to listen. 'Yeah?'

'Just hear me out,' Angelina said. 'I'm not ready for my stomach to expand, and mood swings and fatigue. But if you really want this, and if you think you can support me, then I'll keep the baby.'

George sighed in relief. 'Thanks, Ange. You made the right decision.'

'I'm not finished yet,' Angelina interjected. 'If, by the time the baby is ready to be born, we realise we can't raise the baby, we'll give it up for adoption. I don't want to take in more than we can handle. And I'll need you to always be there for me,' she added in a softer voice. 'Whether you think I'm going mad or if I just can't handle it. I need you to help me.'

'Of course, Ange,' George said gently, kissing her cheek. 'I love you. And I love the baby too, even though I don't know him.'

Angelina smiled softly. 'We love you too.'


	11. Birthday Present

**Date: April 1, 2008**

**Chapter 11: Birthday Present**

'Happy birthday, George,' Angelina said, kissing her boyfriend awake. 'I'm sorry I couldn't get you a present.'

'If you really cared that it's my birthday, you'd let me sleep,' George replied, his voice muffled through the sheets. Angelina snorted and swung herself out of bed. She padded down the hall into the bathroom. She walked past the mirror to get her toothbrush, then stopped, turned back, and stared at her stomach.

Where it was usually flat, there was a small, round bump. Angelina lifted her shirt to get a better look. Suddenly, she was overcome with emotions. She was happy, because she could see the proof of her pregnancy, sad because they still weren't married, frightened of what her mother might do when she found out, and angry at her body for betraying her like this.

All these emotions collected and she slid to the floor, head in her hands. It had never seemed so real before, perhaps because she couldn't actually tell she was pregnant. Now that she could, it was only a matter of time before her mum and George's family found out, and what would they do when they realised George and Angelina had conceived a child out of wedlock?

'Ange? Are you okay?' George looked at her in concern as she straightened up.

'I'm fine,' she said, brushing some hair off her shoulder.

'Oh.' George's eyes had shifted lower, where her belly was slightly exposed. She pulled her shirt down quickly, but George moved forward and stopped her. He placed a hand on her stomach. 'Wow,' he said.

Angelina closed her eyes. 'I'm scared, George,' she admitted. 'If I can see it, I'm sure our families will too. I don't know what'll happen now.' She sighed and leaned against George, who put his arms around her.

'I'm here for you. You don't need to be scared so long as I'm around.'

She smiled through her tears and straightened up, clearing her throat. 'Sorry,' she said in a small voice.

'What for?'

'For ruining the morning of your birthday,' she sniffled.

George grinned mischievously. 'Well, I'm sure if you make me pancakes I can forgive you.' She swatted him and he chuckled. Then she hurriedly brushed her teeth and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

'How about a day out?' Angelina suggested as she and George cleaned up the dishes.

George thought for a moment. 'That sounds nice. Where to?'

'It's your birthday,' Angelina pointed out. 'You pick.'

'Good point,' George observed, leaning back and tapping his chin. 'What about going to Hogsmeade, and then a picnic in the evening?'

'That sounds lovely,' Angelina sighed, waving her wand to wash and stack the dishes. 'I can pack the food for the picnic if you can get dressed.'

'Will do,' George said, kissing her on the cheek and heading off to the closet.

* * *

'Once again, the ratio of chairs to people in this place is skewed,' Angelina said lightly as she spotted a table squished in the corner. As always, The Three Broomsticks was terribly crowded, with people clamoring to get tables and drinks.

'Quite right,' George agreed, flopping into a chair and taking a swig of his butterbeer. Angelina took a slightly more dainty sip of pumpkin juice. Healer Smith had told her not to drink anything with caffeine or alcohol in it, so she was stuck with juice and water. They went on chatting until Angelina realised it was past six.

'Come on,' she said, jumping up and taking his hand.

'Where are we going?' George asked, junking his and Angelina's bottles.

'I thought you wanted a picnic,' she said, picking up the picnic basket.

'Oh yeah,' George said, as if the idea was just dawning on him.

Angelina rolled her eyes. 'Let's go,' she said, and they Apparated to a sunny hill.

'Where are we?' George asked, blinking in the sudden light.

'My dad used to take me here when I was a kid,' Angelina answered, spreading out the blanket. 'We'd roll down the hill together.' She smiled sadly, then shook her head. 'Today's your day, George. I shouldn't be talking about myself.'

'But my favourite thing in the world is you,' George said. Angelina smiled and continued to take out the food.

By the time they were finished eating, the sun was beginning to set. Angelina sighed and lay back on the grass, one hand on her stomach. Then she quickly put her hand next to her, refusing to think of the baby on George's birthday. 'I really am sorry I didn't get you anything,' she said mournfully.

'You'll give me the best present if you say yes,' George answered,and she sat up and turned around to find him on one knee with a small velvet box in his hand.

She jumped up and clapped her hands over her mouth. 'Angelina,' George started, 'I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. I know I'm not the best looking, and I know that sometimes you get frustrated when you try to talk to me and I can't hear you because you're on my left.' Angelina giggled. 'But the thing is, no matter how much you get frustrated, you still stand by me. And I really appreciate that.

'I want you to know that I'm not proposing because of the baby. Even if it wasn't for the baby, I'd still be here with my knee getting numb.' Angelina smiled again. 'I don't care how big you get, and I don't care how angry you'll get at me once you do. All I care about is you.' He flipped the box open to reveal a glowing diamond ring. 'Angelina Johnson, will you marry me?'

Angelina stood there with her hands over her mouth. 'An answer soon would be nice,' George said through gritted teeth as his knee lost most of its feeling.

'Yes,' Angelina whispered. 'Yes!' She threw herself on George and kissed him. He took out the ring and she held out a trembling left hand, onto which he slid the glistening ring. 'It's beautiful,' she breathed.

'Like you,' George said, kissing her. 'I love you.'

'I know,' Angelina said. 'Of course I know. I love you so much.'


	12. Headfirst Into Trouble

**Date: April 28, 2008**

**Chapter 12: Headfirst into Trouble**

Angelina surveyed her stomach in the mirror. She was in her old room in her mother's house, collecting some old things she'd left behind. It still wasn't obvious she was pregnant, but just to make sure no one could tell, she had been wearing baggy shirts lately.

'Angelina, dear? I found some old shirts and things in the - ' Her mother came into the room just as Angelina pulled her jumper back down. 'What were you doing?' she asked suspiciously.

'Nothing,' Angelina lied. 'I was just looking around. I miss this place.'

'Why was your shirt up?' her mother went on. 'And I'm sure you can't see the entire room in that tiny mirror. Angelina, what's going on?'

'It's nothing,' Angelina said quickly. Her hands fluttered to her stomach and she moved them a second too late. The laundry basket fell from her mother's hands.

'Angelina,' she said in a hushed voice. 'Are you pregnant?' The look on her daughter's face was enough to tell her the truth. 'Angelina Marie Johnson, how _could_ you?!' she screamed. 'What have I taught you? Always use protection and never have sex with just anyone!'

'We did use protection!' Angelina shrieked back. 'It must just not have worked! And he's not just anyone! We're engaged!' She flung out her left hand and her mother gasped.

'He doesn't love you! And now he's only marrying you so no one can say the baby is illegitimate!' Angelina's mother yelled.

'How can you say that about George?' Angelina screamed. 'You like him!'

'I liked him _before_ he knocked you up!' her mother shrieked.

Angelina gasped. Then she grabbed her purse. 'I'm leaving,' she said decidedly, and she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

'It was awful, George,' Angelina said. She was lying on George's lap and he was stroking her hair. 'She just kept yelling these terrible things at me, saying you don't love me and you're only marrying me for the baby.' She scoffed. 'As if. We're in love, aren't we, George?'

'Do you even need to ask?' George laughed, kissing her.

'This whole thing has got me thinking, though,' Angelina said. 'I don't want your family to find out like my mum. I'd rather tell them ourselves, wouldn't you, George?'

'I suppose,' George said warily.

'They'll find out one way or another, George,' Angelina pointed out. 'It's best they hear it from us, don't you think?'

'Yeah.' George sighed heavily. 'When do you reckon we should tell them?'

'Next Sunday? We always meet up for lunch.'

'Alright.' George sighed again. 'But brace yourself - my mum can be right ferocious when it comes to us kids.'

* * *

Angelina twisted her hands uncomfortably. She was sitting in one of the Weasleys' spare chairs. Arthur and Molly hadn't made one for her yet, as she wasn't part of the family.*

It was loud as usual in the Burrow, and when she had walked in she had almost tripped on little James, who was running around half starkers. Behind him was Ginny, who was attempting to catch him. 'Hi, Angelina,' she sighed. 'Better hope you don't have any of these soon,' she said, gesturing to James. 'They're a right nightmare.' Angelina gave a weak chuckle and sat down at the table.

'Lunch, everyone!' called Mrs Weasley over the ruckus, and those words brought everyone to the table like a magnet. George and Angelina didn't talk much while eating, but at one point George took off her ring and hid it in her pocket so their news wouldn't be announced too soon.

Finally, when everyone was done and Mrs Weasley had cleared up the table, George and Angelina stood up, Angelina slipping the ring back on her finger. 'We've got some news,' yelled George, and everyone quieted down.

Angelina held up her left hand. 'We're engaged!' The women started shrieking and the men offered congratulations to George. Only one person didn't join in the festivities, and that was Mrs Weasley.

'And?' she said, and everyone got quiet again. George gulped. She knew him much too well to know if he was hiding something.

'And...' he took a deep breath. 'She's nearly four months pregnant.'

'She's WHAT?!' Mrs Weasley hollered. The parents clapped their hands over their children's ears, knowing what was coming. 'GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! GETTING A GIRL PREGNANT OUT OF WEDLOCK, I THOUGHT I HAD TAUGHT YOU BETTER!'

Angelina began to hyperventilate. This was far worse of a reaction than she had expected. Mrs Weasley continued, 'AND NOW YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED, NO DOUBT JUST BECAUSE OF THE BABY!'

'WE ARE NOT!' George roared back, just as loudly. 'WE LOVE EACH OTHER!'

'I'M SURE YOU DO!' screeched Mrs Weasley. 'BUT IT WAS COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE FOR YOU TO HAVE SEX BEFORE GETTING MARRIED!'

'I feel faint,' whispered Angelina, barely audible over George and Mrs Weasley's overlapping yells.

'ALL YOU TOLD ME WAS TO-'

'YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE-'

The yelling was cut off by a scream from Ginny as Angelina collapsed. 'Ange!' George dropped to his knees beside her. Molly tried to get to Angelina, but George pushed her away. Angelina was breathing quickly, too quickly. He scooped her up and ran to the fireplace, yelling, 'St Mungo's!' Then they were gone in a whoosh of green.

***A/N: For a full description of the Weasley Chair Tradition, read chapter 2 of my story 'On the Road to Parenthood'.**


	13. Picking Names

**Date: May 4, 2008**

**Chapter 13: Picking Names**

'Well, it's nothing to be concerned about,' said Healer Smith, walking into the room, and George sighed in relief. 'Sometimes this can happen, if the woman exercises too much or becomes very anxious,' the Healer went on. 'Did Angelina experience any of this?'

'We just told the family,' George muttered, and Healer Smith nodded.

'I see. That would definitely do it, at any rate,' she said. 'It must be very hard for you both. I've seen several cases like this, but generally the woman was alone. You're lucky to have each other.'

George nodded curtly. 'When can I see her?' he asked.

'You can go in now. I'd like to keep her until nightfall so we can monitor her heart rate. If something is wrong with her heart, we may need to operate. I highly doubt it's anything like that, though,' she added as George blanched. 'I'm sure it's just the anxiety.'

George followed her to the room where Angelina was. 'Hey, Ange,' he said, pushing open the door. 'How are you?'

'Tired,' Angelina answered truthfully.

'That's understandable,' Healer Smith said. 'Your blood pressure dropped, so we're just going to keep you here until night, and if everything looks normal, you can go home.'

'Sounds good,' Angelina said, yawning widely.

'I'll check on you in a couple of hours, and then you should be able to leave,' said Healer Smith, preparing to leave the room.

'Thanks,' George called over his shoulder as she left. He turned back to Angelina. 'You scared the crap out of me,' he told her seriously, and she chuckled. 'Why didn't you tell me you were feeling dizzy?'

'I tried,' Angelina said. 'You were a little preoccupied, if I remember correctly.'

George groaned. 'Still haven't sorted that out. Though I think Mum feels a little bad for making you faint.'

Angelina laughed again. 'I'm sure once I'm back on my feet she'll murder us both,' she said.

'Maybe, but at least we'd die together,' George said, kissing her hand. The diamond ring glistened there. 'We haven't set a date for the wedding, either,' he realised.

'It'll have to be sometime before September,' Angelina said.

'Why's that?'

'So the baby won't be born before we're married,' Angelina said in a matter-of-fact tone, placing a hand on her belly.

'There is that,' George admitted. 'We still haven't picked a name for him.'

'We've got plenty of time before she's born,' Angelina reminded him.

George frowned. 'She?'

Angelina cocked her head. 'He?'

They looked at each other. 'It's got to be one or the other,' George pointed out.

'But what makes you think its a boy?' Angelina said.

'I dunno. But I'd like it to be a boy,' George replied.

'Why?'

'You know,' George said, looking down. 'I thought we could name him Fred.'

Angelina's eyes filled with tears. 'That's a lovely idea, George. Fred Weasley the second.'

'I reckon he'd have liked it,' George said, his voice gravelly. 'What about if it's a girl?'

Angelina considered for a moment. 'I've always liked the name Katherine.'

George wrinkled his nose. 'Katherine Weasley? It's got a ring, but I dunno...'

'No, you're right,' Angelina agreed. 'What about Marie? After my grandmother?'

'But you're already named after your grandmother,' George reminded her.

Angelina sighed. 'This is harder than I thought it would be,' she said. Then she added, 'I like Roxanne.'

'Roxanne Weasley...' George thought for a moment. 'Yeah. I like it. Roxanne Katherine Weasley.'

'What about a middle name for a boy?' Angelina said.

'Well, I thought...Percival,' George said.

Angelina frowned. 'Why would you name him after Percy?'

'Because...Fred died with a grin on his face. Percy made him laugh just before he died. I reckon it's the way Fred wanted to go,' George replied, his eyes watery.

Angelina placed her hand on his. 'I love it. Fred Percival Weasley and Roxanne Katherine Weasley.' Then she yawned and closed her eyes, to fall asleep in moments.


	14. Wedding Plans

**Date: May 26, 2008**

**Chapter 14: Wedding Plans**

There had been nothing of importance after the incident. Angelina was fine, but her baby bump was definitely showing now. She could feel people staring at it everywhere she went. On top of that, there was her mother, who hadn't spoken to her since she had found out. Then there was the problem of the wedding, which still hadn't been planned.

'George, before you know it my due date will come,' Angelina said one evening. 'And we won't be married, because we can't figure any of it out!'

George had put his arms around her and said, 'We'll figure it out. I promise.'

And yet, a few weeks later, they still hadn't agreed on a date, place, time, or anything else. 'George,' Angelina finally said one night over supper. 'We need to arrange the wedding, fast. I don't want to be all huge for our wedding!'

'I fink yoo ook bew-iful,' George said through his mouthful of rice.

Angelina frowned. 'Don't speak with food in your mouth,' she reprimanded. Then she sighed. 'It's not about what you think. When I walk down that aisle, I need to _be_ beautiful. I can't be walking around with a balloon for a stomach.'

'Well,' George said, swallowing. 'I'm sure my mum and dad wouldn't mind having the wedding at the Burrow. So that's one thing solved. We could just do what they did for Bill and Fleur's wedding.'

'Which was what?' Angelina asked, holding her fork poised in the air.

'Oh, I forgot. You weren't there,' George said. 'They just put up a tent and that was pretty much it. The rest was magic.' He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

'Alright. So we've got a place. What about a date and time?' Angelina asked, stabbing a piece of steak.

'Well, you're due in November,' George said thoughtfully, 'and you don't want to be too big. So maybe in the summer, July or August?'

'Sounds good,' Angelina replied. 'But it's already May. Do you think we have time to plan a wedding in a month?'

'Well, when my mum's on it, sure we can,' George said, chortling.

Alright, then,' Angelina said. 'Then who should we invite?' She conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill. 'All your family, obviously.'

'Yeah,' George agreed. 'Mum would kill me if I didn't invite everyone.' He started ticking the various members off. 'So that's Uncle Mark and Uncle Kevin - Dad's brothers,' he explained as Angelina raised her eyebrows. She jotted the names down. 'Then their wives, Julie and Harriet. There's also...'

Needless to say, the list of Weasley family members went on and on. Finally, George said, 'And then there's Great Auntie Muriel. I think I got all of them.'

Angelina sighed and looked at the _long_ list of names. 'Alright. So that's it for family, excluding the immediate family, of course. What about friends?'

'Yeah,' George said. 'Lee, of course. And he'll probably want to invite Alicia.'

Angelina stopped writing 'They're dating?' she asked. 'I never knew that.'

'Yeah, Lee didn't want me to tell anyone just yet,' George said. 'Might as well add the whole D.A. too, then. Neville and Hannah, Luna and Rolf, Dean, Seamus, Anthony -' he stopped. 'Is it weird that I can still remember everyone?'

'Not really. I can remember most of them, too,' Angelina replied. 'It'll be nice to see them again.'

'Yeah, it will,' George agreed. 'So then there's Terry, Michael, Ernie and Susan, Padma, Cho, and Zacharias.' He hesitated. 'I take it you don't want to invite Katie and Oliver?'

Angelina sighed. 'I really don't. But I'm not going to be a baby about it.' She wrote their names down on the list. 'Have we forgotten anyone?'

'No.' George thought for a moment. 'Do you think we should invite McGonagall?'

Angelina snorted. 'Yeah, because that's a perfect idea. Invite our old professor to our wedding.' She giggled, then stopped abruptly. 'Were you serious?'

'Yes,' George said, pretending to sound hurt. 'Come on, I'm sure she'd love to see her favourite student get married.'

'Harry already got married,' Angelina said, checking over the list.

'Oh ha ha,' George said. 'What about people on your family?'

'I've only got my mother,' Angelina said. 'We really didn't communicate with my - oh!' She put both hands on her stomach.

'What? What happened?' George asked anxiously.

A grin slowly spread on Angelina's face. 'I think the baby just kicked.'

'He did?' George got out of his chair and put a hand on her belly. A moment later, Angelina felt another little kick. 'Merlin,' George breathed in awe.

'I know,' Angelina said. 'She's amazing.' She felt her eyes well up with tears and impatiently brushed them away. 'Imagine where we'd be if I hadn't decided to keep the baby,' she said thoughtfully. 'We might have broken up. We'd never get to feel this.' She sighed.

'I told you you made the right decision,' George said cheekily.


	15. For Eternity

**Date: August 5, 2008**

**Chapter 15: For Eternity**

Her heart beats fast as she slides one last pin in place and picks up the flowers from the bedside table.

His hands shake as he smooths his suit and recites his vows once more. He walks to the front to wait for the ceremony to begin. His hands sweat, and he can't remember anything other than the fact that he loves her. The music starts.

She waits behind the tent, with no one to walk her down the aisle. If only her father were here to witness this moment.

He sees Audrey enter. Five steps behind her is Fleur. Then Hermione...Ginny...

As her maid of honour, Alicia, steps into the tent, she feels a nudge in her stomach. 'I know,' she whispers. 'I'm scared, too.'

Teddy follows Alicia, holding the rings that are secured to the pillow. _Nearly there...we're nearly there, _he thinks.

Then Victoire goes into the tent, and she takes her place at the entrance.

Little Victoire prances down the aisle, throwing flower petals everywhere. He keeps his eyes locked on the entrance to the tent.

She places her hand on her belly one last time, then shakes her hair back and stands up straight. She pushes her way through the entrance.

_She's beautiful,_ he thinks. _If only I could go up there and kiss her right now._

She feels the stares as everyone stands up, and she blushes prettily. She cannot see anything other than the man at the altar, the man with one ear and a soft smile.

She takes her place next to him, handing the flowers to Alicia, and they join hands. He wants to hold her, to kiss her, but he knows he must wait.

The priest drones on and on, but she isn't listening. She's only thinking of him.

'And now the vows,' the priest finishes, and he steps back to allow him to speak.

'Angelina,' he says, 'I've loved you every day since I've known you. I may not have realised it then, but I do now. I can't think of anyone or anything but you when you're near me. I want to be able to say I love you, and always will. I give my everything to you.'

She feels tears come to her eyes, but blinks them back, for now it is her turn. 'George,' she begins, 'first of all, I probably can't top your vows.' A murmur of laughter runs through the audience. 'But, honestly, it shouldn't matter. We love each other, and will forever. Vows are just a pledge of our love. I'm not going to rely on words to keep us together. I know we have enough love alone for that.'

'May I have the rings?' the priest asks, and Teddy stumbles over his robes and holds out the pillow.

He picks up the ring, and says, 'With this ring, I pledge all my love to you, Angelina Johnson, for eternity.' He slips the ring on her finger, and they have to fight their urges to kiss right there and then.

She takes the other ring. 'With this ring, I pledge all my love to you, George Weasley, for eternity.' She gently slides the ring on his finger.

The priest speaks again. 'If anyone can produce any just cause as to why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.'

'I object!'

There are gasps and whispers. She turns to see her mother standing in the opening of the tent.

Her mother walks up the aisle, to stop in the middle. 'This couple is not ready for marriage!' she yells to the audience. 'They're marrying only because of an illegitimate baby!'

'Mum,' she whispers, horrified. Her mother pays her no attention.

'Not to mention, have any of you ever thought what a bad influence these _children_ are?' her mother continues. 'Marrying because of a baby!'

'I do not pronounce this a just cause. May the offender please exit the hall.' Her mother fumes, then stomps back out.

'And now,' the priest continues, as if there has been no interruption, 'by the power vested in me by the Wizarding Country of Britain, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may-'

He doesn't get to finish, for they are already kissing passionately. After what seems an eternity, they break apart. They hear wolf-whistles and cheers from the crowd.

'May I present to you, for the first time, Mr and Mrs George and Angelina Weasley.' The audience jumps out of their seats and cheers, and out of the corners of their eyes they can see McGonagall jumping up and down. They link hands and kiss once more, just for themselves this time.


	16. Home

**Date: August 5,2008**

**Chapter 16: Home**

'I'm never speaking to my mother again,' Angelina said firmly as the last of the guests Apparated away.

'She's still your mum, you know,' George said gently.

Angelina scoffed. 'As if. After what she's done, I'm never calling her that again. She can be some distant relative, for all I care.'

'Well, you shouldn't worry about that now,' George replied. 'We're married, we've got a new house, and it's just a few more months until little Fred here makes his appearance.'

'Or Roxanne,' Angelina reminded him. 'But you're right. I'm not going to ruin my wedding night just because of a "relative."'

'Shall we, Mrs Weasley?' He held out his hand. Angelina grinned at the sound of her new name.

'Of course, Mr Weasley,' she replied, taking the offered hand. They Apparated to the new house. 'It looks even better now we're married,' she said, resting her head on George's shoulder.

A month or so back, Angelina had come across an ad for a house. She fell in love with it instantly, and when George saw it, he knew it was the one as well. So they bought the house and started moving all their things in before the wedding. Most of their items were still in boxes, but they had completely vacated the old flat above the shop.

It was a two-story house, with four bedrooms. Angelina thought one could be for her and George, two for the children, and a guest bedroom. George wanted to use the extra room for testing his new products, but Angelina talked him out of it, saying he could very well blow up the house.

So now they stood, looking at the new house that symbolised a new life together. They were married, and that was all they needed.

George pulled out his wand and muttered, 'Alohomora.' The door swung open.

'Isn't that a little dangerous?' Angelina said, worrying. 'Any witch or wizard could just walk in.'

'Relax,' George told her. 'It's got precautions. I am intelligent, you know.'

Angelina giggled, then squealed as George picked her up. 'We're going to do this the right way, now,' he told her, and he carried her over the threshold, then set her down carefully. Another wave of his wand turned on the lights. 'Tired?' he asked as she gave a huge yawn.

'Knackered,' she replied. 'I'm going to change.' They ascended the steps together, then Angelina pulled out a plain pair of pyjamas.

'That's it?' George asked, eyeing them.

'What do you mean, "that's it"?' she said, folding them up to take to the bathroom.

'You know,' George replied. 'It's basically our honeymoon. I thought we could...'

'Oh, George,' Angelina said, and she suddenly felt guilty. 'I would, but Healer Smith said not this close to my due date.'

George sighed. 'Alright. But we can cuddle, right?'

'Of course we can,' Angelina said, 'the baby permitting, of course.' She looked at her round stomach, which tended to get in the way of love affairs. 'I'm going to change.'

She came out a few minutes later, dress in hand. She carefully hung it up, then climbed into bed, snuggling next to her husband. _Husband. _It still felt so strange. He wrapped his arms around her, and they fell asleep, a happy newly wed couple.


	17. Practise Makes Perfect

**Date: September 7, 2008**

**Chapter 17: Practise Makes Perfect**

'Well, that's it then,' Angelina said, dropping her purse on the counter and flopping onto the couch. 'I am officially on leave.'

'Mm,' George replied absent-mindedly, poring over _The Daily Prophet_. 'That's good.'

'Yeah, well, it's not going to be a load of fun,' Angelina muttered. 'I've got to stay at home and I have absolutely nothing to do.'

'Can't you just write from home?'

'I am going to, but I'll be at home all alone,' Angelina replied. 'Can't you just - ouch.'

'Ange? You alright?' George looked concernedly at his wife, who was rubbing her belly.

'It's nothing,' she assured him. 'Just Braxton-Hicks.'

'Braxton-whats?'

'They're like practise contractions,' Angelina answered, letting out a slow breath. 'They're rather uncomfortable, sometimes, though.'

'Oh. What do you need to practise for?' George asked.

Angelina rolled her eyes. 'Labour, you prat!'

George turned red. 'Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about that part.'

'Had you?' Angelina said. 'It's all I can think about. The pain and the long, _long_ time, and the actual process of _pushing a baby out of my body!'_

George sat down next to her. 'You don't have to worry. I'll be there with you, won't I?'

'Yeah,' Angelina agreed. 'I know you will.'

* * *

For the next few weeks, Angelina wrote from home and sent in her work through owl post. When she wasn't writing, she was cleaning.

'What're you doing?' George asked one night when he came home to find Angelina scrubbing at the kitchen counter with a toothbrush.

'Cleaning the kitchen. It's absolutely filthy,' Angelina replied, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

George looked around at the spotless kitchen. 'It looks fine to me,' he said.

'Well, you don't know what you're talking about,' Angelina snapped.

George stared. 'Well, anyway,' he said, 'why don't you just use magic?'

'Don't you think I tried that?' Angelina huffed. 'Whole kitchen was covered in suds.'

'Oh. Is it that magic colliding thing?' George asked.*

'Yes,' she sniffed. She bent over the counter and resumed her scrubbing.

'Ange, it's clean. Believe me.'

Angelina snorted. 'This coming from the man who left his underpants on the table in his old flat,' she pointed out, and George was stumped.

And it seemed that when Angelina wasn't writing or cleaning, she was in the bathroom.

'Bloody baby just loves bouncing on my bladder,' she muttered to herself one day as she headed for the loo once again. 'Must have her father's genes.'

And this is how Angelina passed the time.

'Come on,' George said one night, holding out his hand.

'What are you talking about?' Angelina mumbled as she typed a few more words.

'I'm taking you out to dinner,' George replied, pulling her up.

Angelina raised her eyebrows. 'Really? And where might we be going?'

'Ah, ah, ah,' George said, wagging his finger. 'If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? Go get ready.'

Angelina smiled, then headed upstairs. She threw the closet door open and stared at her small collection of dresses. None would fit her and her huge baby bump now.

She sighed, then pulled out a stretchy red dress. She pulled out her wand, held her breath, and cast the growing spell. Thankfully, the dress didn't explode, and it was just the right size to fit her. She pulled it on, then curled her hair with her wand and put on lipstick. She stared at herself in the mirror. 'How I miss the days when I didn't have to dress for two,' she sighed to herself.

Then Angelina waddled back downstairs, where George was waiting in a Muggle suit. 'Are we going to a Muggle restaurant?' she asked, noting his attire.

'Maybe,' George replied evasively. 'You'll just have to wait and see.' He held out his hand, which Angelina took, and they stepped into the fireplace together.

The two popped out in a grate in a street. It was obvious this was a Wizarding street, for people were walking around in robes. Angelina raised her eyebrows. 'It's close by,' George promised.

They walked for a while, then arrived at a restaurant that looked familiar. 'George?' Angelina said, stopping suddenly.

'Yes?'

She grinned. 'This is where you took me for our first date!'

'Right, indeed!' George replied exuberantly. 'Come this way, my lovely wife.' He held the door open for her, and she flashed a smile and entered.

The restaurant looked almost exactly as it had nearly ten months ago. _Ten months,_ Angelina thought. _Things really can change quickly._

They sat down at a booth in the corner, and when the waiter came, Angelina had to suppress her laughter. It was the same waiter as before, the one who had had toilet tissue stuck to his shoe. Luckily, he was tissue-free this time, so Angelina was less inclined to burst out laughing.

After a lovely meal, George stood and said, 'Do you want to go for a walk?'

'We could,' Angelina replied, standing as well. 'Maybe just a short one, though. My feet are really aching.'

'I know a beach near here,' George said, pulling on his coat. 'We could just walk a little, then go back home.'

'Sounds good,' Angelina said.

They walked down to the beach in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When they got to the sand, Angelina reached down with some difficulty and pulled off her shoes. She held them in her hand as they walked, George's arm around her. 'This is nice,' she said finally, breaking the silence.

'Yeah,' George replied. 'We haven't done something like this in a while.'

Angelina suddenly took a sharp breath and sat down on a bench nearby. 'You okay?' George asked worriedly.

'I'm fine,' she mumbled, pressing her back. 'Just another Braxton-Hicks contraction.'

'Are you sure?' She looked up to find him scrutinising her.

'Of course I'm sure,' she said briskly, standing up again. 'I've read the books.'

They resumed their walk in silence once more. 'Do you think we should take those birthing classes?' George spoke up after a while.

Angelina looked at him thoughtfully. 'I dunno. I think we'll know what to do when the time comes.'

'But isn't practise better?' George asked.

'Maybe,' Angelina admitted, 'but we'll be fine. We got through this much, didn't we?' She squeezed his hand reassuringly, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

***A/N: For more info on the 'magic colliding thing', read chapter 16 of my story 'On the Road to Parenthood.'**


	18. Unpredictable

**Date: October 15, 2008**

**Chapter 18: Unpredictable**

'Stop kicking me!' Angelina cried out.

George stared at her from across the table. 'I wasn't doing anything.'

Angelina huffed. 'Not you. _Her!'_ She gestured to her very round belly. 'She could come out any day now, and she just refuses to! And then she sits happily in my womb, _kicking my ribs!_' George chuckled, and Angelina rounded on him. 'Don't you laugh!' she snapped. 'I'd like to see how you'd feel if you were pregnant!'

George suppressed a smile at her fury. 'Well, too bad for you that I won't ever get pregnant, so you'd better get used to this, because I want at least two children.'

Angelina glared at him. 'Well, maybe I only want one,' she said.

'Whatever you say, dear,' George answered wisely, and Angelina nodded and dug her fork back into her potatoes.

* * *

'I told you to stop kicking,' Angelina muttered as she was pulling on her nightgown. George raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. As he was on the other side of the room, it was obvious that Angelina was talking to the baby. 'George!' she snapped suddenly.

'What now?' George sighed.

'Tell _your_ child to stop kicking me!' she whined.

George walked over to her, placed his hands on her stomach, and said, 'If you can hear me, little baby, please stop kicking your mother. She's driving me nuts.'

'See!' Angelina yelled. 'She only listens to you!' She huffed and plopped down into the bed.

George chuckled and got in next to her, turning out the lights with a flick of his wand. He tried to put his arm around her, but she pushed him away. 'This is your fault,' she grumbled.

George laughed and pulled her close anyway, and they fell asleep together.

* * *

'Ouch,' Angelina said, waking in the middle of the night to a sharp kick. 'That hurt, sweetheart,' she said, rubbing her belly. She felt another sharp jab, but this one seemed to last longer. She placed her hand on her stomach, which felt rigid. After a minute or so, it became soft again. 'That's weird,' she said slowly, then gasped as she felt another strong pain. Then she felt a trickle of fluid and realised what was going on.

'George!' she cried.

He woke up in an instant. 'Wuzzhappenin?'

'Ugh!' Angelina held her belly and leaned forward. 'Wake up!'

George groaned. 'What is it now? If you're going to tell me to tell the baby to stop kicking you again, I'm going back to sleep.' He flopped over again, and Angelina slapped him. 'Ow!' he yelped. 'What was that for?'

'I'm in labour, you git!' she cried.


	19. The Beginning

**Date: October 16, 2008**

**Chapter 19: The Beginning**

George's eyes blasted open. 'What do we do?' he yelled, attempting to get out of bed. Unfortunately, his legs were tangled in the blankets, so he fell out instead, pulling the sheets with him.

'Get my suitcase!' Angelina shrieked at him, clutching her stomach in pain.

'Right!' George shouted. 'Accio suitcase!' The suitcase came barreling out of the hallway and hit him square in the head, knocking him unconscious.

'George!' Angelina cried. 'George, get up! _Ennervate!'_ He groaned and slowly came back to consciousness.

'What happened?'

'I'm in labour!' she screamed at him, and he shook his head to clear his mind.

'Right!' He grabbed her suitcase and they stepped into the fireplace. 'St Mungo's Maternity Ward!' he yelled, and they were whisked away in the green fire.

She and George hurried over to the welcome desk. George began to gibber something about labour, at which point Angelina slapped his arm and asked the witch, 'Do you know where Healer Smith is?'

'She's not available,' the witch said in a bored voice.

'Well, can't you call her or something?' Angelina asked desperately.

'No can do, love,' the witch said. 'Best go home and wait.'

'Excuse me?' George said, finally finding his voice. 'My wife is in _labour!_ This baby is coming now!'

The witch sighed exaggeratedly. 'I _suppose_ I could send a Patronus. But she won't be too happy with you.' She waved her wand and a silvery rat flew out and vanished. 'You can go and sit in that room over there,' the witch said, waving a long-nailed hand toward a room on the left.

'Great,' George said, ushering his wife into the room.

Angelina grunted and sat down on the bed, holding her stomach. 'Ow,' she cried. George rubbed her back as the doors opened.

'Angelina!' Healer Smith bustled into the room. 'I heard the news. Angelina _Weasley_ now, aren't you?'

'Yes,' Angelina said through gritted teeth, and Healer Smith smiled.

'And a new Weasley seems to be coming! Just put on this gown so I can make sure.'

She handed the gown to Angelina, who went into the adjoining bathroom to change. She stuffed her clothes in her suitcase and came back out in time for another contraction to hit. 'Ohh,' she moaned, lying down on the bed.

Healer Smith peeked under the dress. 'You're dilating,' she said. 'I'm surprised. You're already at four centimetres! Have you been in labour for a while?'

George and Angelina exchanged a look. 'Well,' Angelina said sheepishly. 'I did feel some kicks just before I went to sleep.'

'I see,' the Healer said. 'And did these kicks seem to last a while and increase in intensity?'

'Maybe a bit,' she admitted shrewdly.

Healer Smith nodded. 'You were probably feeling mild contractions,' she told Angelina, and George looked at her pointedly.

'What?' she said, catching the look. 'They stopped when you talked to the baby. I thought they were kicks!'

'Yes, well,' Healer Smith interjected before George could retort, 'you're definitely in labour. I'd say you've got about eight hours to go. You'd better get comfortable.' She left the room to George and Angelina.

'George, dear,' Angelina said through clenched teeth. 'You may want to send a Patronus to the family.'

'Alright,' he said, and he pulled out his wand and cast a Patronus, which split into several more before vanishing. 'I guess we just have to wait now.'

* * *

They got several visitors over the next couple of hours, including Molly, Ginny, and Hermione, who all gave tips on the birthing. 'Can't we just lock the door?' Angelina groaned after encountering Hermione telling her to breathe deeply, which she already knew.

'Well, then I wouldn't be able to come in, would I?' said Healer Smith, walking in at that moment. 'I just want to check on you again and see how you're progressing.' She looked under the gown, announced that Angelina was now at six centimetres, and then left again.

'Ow,' Angelina cried as another contraction began to build up. 'This _hurts!'_

George rubbed her back soothingly. 'It's alright. You'll be fine.'

Angelina glared at him, then exploded. 'OH, OF _COURSE_ I'LL BE FINE! I'M JUST CARRYING YOUR DEMON SPAWN WHO HAPPENS TO LOVE MAKING MY UTERUS CONTRACT! AND NOT TO MENTION, YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO HAS TO PUSH A WATERMELON-SIZED BABY OUT OF YOUR VAGINA! SO DON'T TELL ME I'LL BE FINE, BECAUSE - ' she abruptly stopped yelling as the doors opened, revealing her mother.

'Angelina?' she said, and Angelina swelled in fury.

'YOU CALLED MY MOTHER?' she shouted at George, who cowered.

'You said to call the family!' he defended himself.

'SHE - ' she pointed at the doorway - 'IS NOT MY FAMILY!'

'Angelina,' her mother said softly. 'I'm sorry.'

'DAMN RIGHT, YOU SHOULD BE!' Angelina screamed. 'BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE A THING! YOU LOST ME WHEN YOU DIDN'T SUPPORT ME! SO YOU CAN GO TO HELL, FOR ALL I CARE!'

'Angelina!' Healer Smith ran into the room. Her wand was emitting irregular beeps. 'You need to calm down! You're harming the baby!'

'I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN _SHE'S_ OUT OF THE ROOM!' Angelina shrieked, pointing at her mother.

Healer Smith turned to Mrs Johnson. 'I have to ask you to leave,' she said apologetically.

'Fine,' she said dejectedly, but as she was leaving, she turned back. 'I really am sorry, Angelina.' Then she left.

Angelina breathed heavily as she sank onto the pillows. George stroked her hair. 'She is still your mother, you know.'

'I know,' Angelina sighed. 'But I don't have to like it.'


	20. Fred

**Chapter 20: Fred**

'Seven centimetres,' Healer Smith proclaimed. 'Just three more to go!'

Angelina groaned, then gasped with pain. 'It's alright,' George said soothingly.

'SHUT UP!' Angelina screamed. 'IT'S BLOODY ALRIGHT FOR YOU, YOU'RE NOT THE ONE IN CONSTANT AGONY! UGH, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT - ahh.' She relaxed as the contraction ended. 'You should know that this hurts like hell,' she said, slightly more calmly.

'Sorry,' he said meekly, and she nodded.

'You should be,' she told him. 'This baby obviously has all of your genes.' He chuckled, then yelped as Angelina crushed his hand. 'OW! GODDAMN IT!'

* * *

While Angelina was screaming and George's hand was being mutilated, Mrs Johnson nervously paced in the maternity ward. _She'll be fine, _she told herself. _She's a strong young woman...who needs her mother! How could I have been so stupid?_ She sighed and flopped down in a chair next to a plump red-headed woman. 'You must be Mrs Weasley,' she said out loud.

The woman smiled icily. 'I am. And you're the woman who disapproved of my son's marriage.'

Mrs Johnson sighed. 'I know. It was a mistake, it really was. I should never have done it.'

'OW! GODDAMN IT!' she heard from inside the room, and she chuckled.

'Angelina always was rather sharp-tongued,' she laughed.

Mrs Weasley glared at her. 'I can't believe you would think Angelina actually wants to see you now. When she's in pain and agony, do you really think she wants you to provide more?'

Mrs Johnson raised an eyebrow. 'I don't believe that's any of your business.'

'Well, it is, actually,' Mrs Weasley replied, 'seeing as how we're technically family. And I really don't think you should be bothering Angelina when she doesn't want to see you.'

'I've got that,' Mrs Johnson muttered, leaning back in her chair.

* * *

'SHIT!' Angelina squeezed George's hand, and he let out a squeak.

'Ange, love - '

'WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?'

'Dear, you're squishing my hand.'

Angelina relinquished her hold on George, breathing heavily. 'I can't believe you talked me out of getting the epidural.'

'Me?' George spluttered. 'If I remember correctly, you - ' Angelina shot him a death glare and he immediately changed tracks. 'You're right. Sorry.'

'Good,' Angelina said. 'You're learning something. Ugh - ow! OW!' She gripped his hand again, and he heard a tiny crack.

She let go as the contraction ended, and he pulled out his wand and muttered, _'Episkey.'_ He wiggled his newly-repaired fingers as Healer Smith walked in.

'You should be nearly there,' she said, peeking under the gown. 'Yes, I was right. Nine centimetres! Just one to go! I'm going to go and get the nurses ready.' She left again, and Angelina looked at George.

'I don't know if I can do this, George,' she said worriedly. 'What if I faint in the middle? What if I can't push her all the way out? What if I poop?'

George laughed. 'He'll be fine, and you'll be fine. You're strong enough for this,' he added, and for once, Angelina believed him.

* * *

And finally, nearly an hour later, Healer Smith announced that she was fully dilated. 'We're going to move you to another room, alright?' Angelina nodded, and she held George's hand as they lifted her onto a gurney, wheeled her to another room, and deposited her in a different bed.

'I'm scared,' she admitted.

'I know,' George replied. 'But I'm going to be here, and I know for a fact you can do this.'

She closed her eyes and started to breathe harder as a contraction built up. 'Alright, Angelina. You need to push when I tell you to. Push for ten seconds, then stop,' Healer Smith told her, and everyone got into position. 'Ready? Push!'

Angelina gasped and pushed. 'One, two...' the Healers counted. 'Nine, ten!' Angelina relaxed.

'You're doing great, Ange,' George said, kissing her forehead.

'Push!'

Angelina let out a cry as she pushed again, then relaxed after ten seconds.

'She's crowning!' yelled Healer Smith. 'Push!'

This went on for nearly forty-five minutes. Then Healer Smith said, 'Push one last time, Angelina!'

Angelina screamed and pushed. She felt a burning sensation, and then ease as she relaxed. And then she heard a beautiful wail.

'It's a boy!' cried Healer Smith.

George gave her a smug smile. 'Told you so,' he said, and if she hadn't been so happy, she might have slapped him.

Healer Smith handed Angelina the baby in a blue blanket, and Angelina gasped as she saw the baby's face. 'He looks like you,' she said breathlessly.

'No,' George corrected. 'He looks like Fred.'


	21. Forever and Always

**Date: October 17, 2008**

**Chapter 21: Forever and Always**

'Shh,' Angelina said softly, rocking little Fred. He continued to cry, so she sat on the bed and latched him to her breast, which he sucked happily.

'Hey, Ange,' George said, walking in and closing the door softly. 'Oh,' he said, noticing what she was doing. 'Do you want me to leave?'

'Don't be silly,' Angelina replied. 'He's your son, too, and it's not like you haven't seen these before.' She grinned at George and he turned red.

'Yeah, well, anyway,' he said. He took Fred from Angelina as he finished eating. 'Our _son. _Still feels so strange, doesn't it?'

Angelina smiled and nodded. Even after a day, she was still very tired, but she couldn't help but smile every time she saw Fred. It just seemed so unreal.

'Hi, Freddie!' George was saying. 'I'm your daddy. We're going to have lots of fun and drive your mum up the wall, aren't we?' Angelina laughed and swatted him. 'You'd better not do that when I'm carrying Fred,' George teased. He started bouncing Fred up and down. 'Isn't that right, Freddie?'

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' Angelina warned, but it was too late.

'Eurgh!'

Angelina gingerly took Fred from her vomit covered husband. He pulled out his wand and began cleaning his robes.

'Great,' Angelina sighed. 'Now I'll have to feed him again soon. I swear, he's definitely a Weasley.'

George chuckled and gently took Fred. He put the baby in his cot and then turned back to his wife. 'How are you?'

'Tired,' Angelina said, stifling a yawn even as she said it. 'Do you mind if I have a rest?'

'Go ahead,' George said. 'I'll wake you up if he gets hungry.'

Angelina nodded and laid down, falling asleep in minutes.

* * *

'Ange?'

'What?' Angelina grumbled.

'I think he's hungry again.' George replied timidly.

Angelina sighed and rolled over to find her husband standing over her bed with Fred wailing in his cot. 'No, he's not,' she said tiredly.

George frowned. 'How can you tell?'

'He has different cries for what he wants,' Angelina explained, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'There's his hungry cry, lonely cry, and bathroom cry. That's his lonely cry. He just wants to be held.'

'Huh,' George said. 'How come I can't tell?'

'I don't know,' Angelina mumbled, flopping back over. 'Maybe because I carried him for nine months. Something like that...' She drifted off and fell back asleep.

George went and picked up Fred, who, true to Angelina's word, stopped crying immediately. He snorted. 'You're going to be such a spoiled little brat, you know that, Fred?'

As if Fred could actually understand him, he giggled.

'And I know you're going to be just like your uncle,' George went on. 'You'd better be careful not to bother your mum too much, 'cause she's got a temper.'

Fred stopped laughing and stared at George with big blue eyes.

'But you know what?' George continued, rocking Fred slowly. 'It's worth it, isn't it? You're so amazing, and your mum and I may not have wanted you at first, but I know now that we could never have given you up.' He kissed his son, who was now sound asleep, and placed him in his cot.

'Goodnight, Freddie. Your mum and I love you, forever and always.'

And as he walked back to the bed to sleep with Angelina, he thought he heard a voice very much like his say, 'Thanks, bro. I owe you one.'

**A/N: And we're done! Thanks so much for reading :) I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed or added my story to their favourites or alerts list! THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviews:**

**Veelabitch1**

**sierendipity**

**LunaLuvsRolf (anonymous reviewer): Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.**

**fantabulousz**

**Lara1221**

**Ofred**

**life never stops**

* * *

**Thanks to the following for adding to favourites/alerts:**

**owlgirlie387**

**It's SLF because I'm in love**

**Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX**

**chintz**

**sierendipity**

**Lina324**

**Lara1221**

**adp1222**

**SweetMya5**

**Ofred**

**Realityorfiction**

**DaisyWillLiveForever**

**life never stops**

* * *

**Once again, thank you all so much! I wouldn't have wanted to finish if all of you didn't motivate me. So thanks!**

**~PuffPower**


End file.
